I DON'T BELIEVE IT
by Kim Nunzzy
Summary: [REPOST] Hari dimana Kim Jongin menyatakan cintanya pada Oh Sehun. Bagaimana nasib seorang Kim Jong In? Yang penting ia sudah berusaha. Serahkan hasilnya pada Tuhan. /KaiHun in here!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE **: I DON'T BELIEVE IT**

**RATE. : T+**

**Author : Kim Nunzzy. **

**Cast: Kim Jong In. **

** Oh Sehun, dll**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,**

** (maybe -") **

**WARNING!: BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO(s)**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ! NO BASH. (Cinta damai saya :v)**

**A/N : Di repost :v terlalu kebanyakan typo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun,namja incaran seseorang namja juga yang bernama Kim Jong In. Mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama.

Kim Jong In menyadarinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lewat tatapan mata Sehun itu, sifatnya yang polos ,membuat hati seorang Kim Jong In luluh.

Cepat sekali bukan? Ayo kita rayakan dimana hari seorang Oh Sehun selain dapat meluluhkan hati seorang yeoja, Sehun juga dapat meluluhkan hati seorang namja. *prok prok prok/?

Jongin Ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, tapi belum menemukan saat-saat yang tepat.

Setelah berhari-hari Jongin mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia memutuskan untuk bertemu Sehun esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, suasananya sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Kicauan burung membuat seorang namja berkulit tan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Pukul 08.28 pagi.

Jongin -_namja itu _meregangkan tubuhnya, mengumpulkan semua tenaganya. Dia bangun terlambat lagi. Kebiasaan buruk Jongin tidur larut malam. Tak apa, _toh._ ini hari libur.

Dengan langkah gontai Jongin menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkah diri. Setelah mandi, Jongin memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan sebelum mandi tadi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

" JONGIIIIINNNN ! CEPAT BANGUN! "

Yang di panggil namanya hanya menutup kedua kupingnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"JONGIIIINN! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKAN EOMMA DOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

Dengan cepat sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya, takut-takut akan rumahnya meledak hanya karena teriakan eommanya itu.

"Aishh,, eomma, pelankan sedikit suaramu. Itu akan membuat gendang telingaku pecah karena eomma berteriak seperti itu. Eomma mau anaknya tuli? Ckckck. Aku ini anakmu eommaaa~" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Eommanya hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Memiliki anak seorang namja yang sangat manja.

"Cepat mandi! Dan keluar dari kamarmu. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!." Perintah eommanya.

"Arasseo. Aku sudah mandi eomma. Aku mau sarapan."

"Baiklah. Eomma akan pergi kepasar bersama appamu. Eomma akan cepat pulang. Ingat, kalau kau sudah sarapan, cuci piringmu. Ah. Satu lagi, jangan keluar dari rumah sebelum eomma dan appa pulang. Ingat itu! Eomma pergiiii, jaga rumah baik-baik!" Seketika Eomma Eomma Jongin sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

" ck,, punya eomma seperti itu" gerutu Jongin sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan dan mencuci piringnya. Jongin menuju ruang tamu hanya sekedar untuk menonton tv untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih yang empuk itu dan mengambil remote Televisi-nya. Setelah itu, ia menekan tombol berwarna merah _On/Off _ di pojok sebelah kiri remote itu untuk menyalakan TV-nya.

_._

_"Hiks, aku-aku harus kemana lagi? Hiks. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hiks" Lirihnya sembari mengusap air matanya dan melangkah menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri-nya. _

_Tiba-tiba datang mobil BMW berwarna putih melaju kencang tepat ke arah yeoja yang sedang menangis tadi. Orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya mengetahui hal itu langsung berteriak "HEY! GADIS! MENYINGKIR LAH!"_

_ Yeoja itu tersentak kaget. Ia sadar dari lamunannya. Mobil itu semakin mendekat._

_Mendekat_

_Mendekat_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _

_CKIIT_

_BRAKK_

_ "Tolong gadis Itu! Tol-"_

Jongin dengan sigap mematikan TV-nya. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa tak menghindar ke trotoar tadi?" Geramnya. Mood-nya bukan semakin membaik, akan tetapi semakin memburuk.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mengambil ponsel-nya dan membuka semua _Account _sosial medianya. Jongin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Ia bosan sekali. Matanya memandang kosong sekitarnya. Mengingat rencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

Dengan ragu jari-jari Jongin menekan setiap angka. Ya, Jongin hafal sekali nomer ponsel Sehun. Jadi, ia tidak usah mencari di list contact. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin, sejak negara api menyerang/?

'Tuuut'

Oh. Sudah terhubung. Tinggal menunggu jawaban dari sana.

_ " Yeoboseyo Jongin" _Sapa Sehun dari seberang sana.

"Y-y-yeoboseyo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ohh, lihat. Jongin sedang gugup sekarang.

_"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?. Oiya, ada perlu apa?"_

"Aku b-baik-baik juga. Eeee.. hanya.. hanya,, menanyakan kabarmu. Hehe" Jongin sedang basa-basi saat ini.

'_Hanya itu?" _Tanya dari seberang sana

"Eee,, eumm,, apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit gugup. Oh ayolah, hanya berbicara di telfon saja Jongin sudah gugup, apalagi bertemu?

'_Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"_ Tanya Sehun polos.

"A-a-aku mengajakmu bertemu di tempat biasa, apa kau mau?" Tawar Jongin

'_Tentu saja! Pukul berapa? ' _Sehun

menyetujuinya

"Mungkin, pukul setengah enam?"

_" Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam" _ucap Sehun mengakhiri percakapan singkat tersebut.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Yeeeeeeeeeee~!" Jongin memekik kegirangan. Suaranya menggema. Jika saja ada eomma-nya, mungkin mulut Jongin sudah di sumpal sandal.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sehun side.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam" Sehun

mengakhiri percakapan singkat tersebut.

"Kris hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuunngg!" Sehun berteriak kencang sekali.

"YA! Ada apa kau berteriak seperti orang gila, huh?" Kesal kris.

Kris adalah kakak sepupunya. Dia bekerja di Canada. Kris memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Korea. Dan kemarin baru saja sampai.

"Hehe. Aku hanya senang sekali hyung" Sehun

nyengir kuda/?

"Senang? Karna sesuatu?" Tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Sehun di Ruang tamu. Lalu ikut duduk di samping Sehun

Sehun mengangguk cepat

"Siapa yang membuatmu

senang sperti itu? Oooo, aku tauuu. Dia yang sering kau ceritakan di telfon itu kan? Yang namanya, Kim emm,, eee, Ngin Joo eee"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya memutanya bola matanya malas. Segitu pelupa kah hyungnya itu? Keterlaluan bukan? Ya, sangat keterlaluan. Mungkin di karenakan faktor usia.

"Eee,, Jo.. ng.. Kim.. eee" Kris masih mencoba menebak. Matanya menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan. Berusaha mengingatnya

Sehun hanya berekspresi (-_-)"

"Kim Jong In, hyung" Sehun memberitahu. Ia sudah greget sekali.

"Ah, yaaa ituu. Disaat aku ingin menyebutnya kau sudah memberitahuku duluan." Kesal kris. Padahal dia tidak ingat. "Aish,, aku tau kau tidak ingat, masih ngeles pula." Ucap Sehun sedikit datar.

"Eh? Kau tahu? Baguslah, hehe. Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Jongin-mu itu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Sehun yang mendengar 'Jongin-mu' langsung berkata " YA! Hyung! Dia bukan Jongin-ku. Aisshh,, dia hanya temanku!"

"Dan kau menyukainya, bahkan kau mencintainya bukan?" Balas Kris dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Sehun hanya diam. Tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatan hyungnya. Tapi memang benar yang di katakan hyungnya itu. Tidak ada angin tidak ada badai, pipi Sehun memerah seperti tomat.

Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh. "Ahahaha, Hunnie, pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Kris, padahal Kris tau, dia sedang malu karena pertanyaannya tadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya itu, dia langsung menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya "aku-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung, mu-mungkin di sini panas? Oh ya, disini panas, aku mau ke kamar dulu hyung. Ppai ppai" Sehun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menahan tawanya.

"Aissh anak itu. Bukankah AC-nya sudah menyala? Ckckck. Dia memang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta" gumam Kris.

'

.

.

.

- Jongin side

Jongin bosan bermain ponsel-nya sedari tadi sambil menunggu eomma dan appanya pulang di Ruang Tamu.

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi, jika dia tertidur, lalu eomma dan appanya pulang, siapa yang membukakan pintunya?

Jongin mengurunkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Lebih baik di tidur di sofa sambil menunggu eommanya. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya...

.

30 menit kemudian.

.

Tiba-tiba

**Tok tok tok..**

Jongin cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka pintunya.

"Eomm... Sehunna?" Jongin kaget

"Ne, aku. Hehe." Ucap Sehun polos

"Sehunniee" Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun.

-sebelumnya

"Yeobo, bawakan ini ne?" Ucap eomma Jongin sembari memberikan plastik yang isi-nya lumayan berat. "Arra. Baiklah. Aku masuk ke rumah duluan." Balas appa Jongin

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba

"Sehunniee" Jongin memeluk appa-nya tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat appa-nya sedikit oleng.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bukan Sehun, Jongin!" Tak ada reaksi. Jongin masih tengah memejamkan matanya sambil

menggumamkan 'sehun'.

"YA!

anak ini mengigau. Eommaaaaaa. CEPAT KESINI! Jongin! LEPASKAN!" Appa Jongin sedang marah saat ini.

Sementara yang di bentak hanya bergumam "Sehunna" lagi

Eomma Jongin datang dari garasi rumahnya terburu-buru menghampiri suaminya. Eomma Jongin melotot melihat pemandangan itu.

"JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

bentak eomma Jongin. Eomma-nya mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang memeluk appanya sangat erat.

Akhirnya bisa.

"Aishh. Kenapa Sehunnaa?" Jongin mengucek-ucek matanya berusaha untuk menjernihkan pengelihatannya.

"Eomma? Appa? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Jongin bingung saat ini. Satu lagi, ia mendapatkan death glare dari appa-nya. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

"Dimana Sehun,? Sudah pulang?" Sambung Jongin karena merasakan pertanyaan pertama tak di jawab.

"Tidak ada Sehun!" Jawab eommanya.

"Tadi ada eommaaa,, aku bahkan memeluknyaa" rengek Jongin.

"YAK! Yang kau peluk bukan Sehun! Tapi Appamu bodoh" Teriak Appa Jongin dan langsung masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tadi sedang bermimpi" sambung eomma hanya mematung seperti batu. "Jadi tadi mimpi?" Gumam Jongin

"Sudahlah. Ayo bantu Appa dan Eomma membawa belanjaannya" Eomma-nya menyeret tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya pasrah

.

.

TBC

.

Duh, gimana? Abal-abal sekaleh. =-= Mohon Kritik dan sarannya buat chapter ke depan. DON'T BE SILENT READERS! '-')/


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

**TITLE : I DON'T BELIEVE IT**

** CAST : Kim Jong In**

** Oh Sehun, dll**

**Author : Kim Nunzzy**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : Romance, Humor (maybe-")**

**WARNING!: BOYXBOY, YAOI, TYPO(s), Alur berantakan. **

** DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ. **

**NO BASH (cinta damai saya :v)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

- _Pukul 4.00 sore _

-Jongin Side-

.

.

Setelah membantu eommanya membawa barang belanjaan yang jumlah nya bisa di bilang lumayan banyak, itu sedikit membuat bahu Jongin sakit tadi siang. Sekarang sudah mendingan. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia bosan saat ini. Ia butuh eommanya untuk menemaninya saat ini.

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Eommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Jongin dari kamarnya.

Eommanya kaget mendengar teriakan Jongin itu. Dengan sigap eomma Jongin mematikan kompor nya, lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar Jongin dan membukanya secara kasar

Bisa dilihat Jongin sedang duduk tenang di tengah kasurnya

Eommanya panik menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa nak?" Tanya eommanya yang saat ini sedang khawatir sambil berusaha untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari terbirit-birit tadi.

"Aku minta ijin nanti jam stengah enam malam, keluar boleh?"

"Aiyoyoooo! Kau hanya berteriak memanggil eomma lalu bertanya hal ini?! Tunggu-tunggu, ini Malam minggu bukan? Dan kau... Keluar? Kau kencan huh?! Sejak kapan kau memiliki Yeojachingu? Kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah? Apa dia cantik? Apa kau punya fotonya? Aku harus memberitahu appamu tentang ini! " Cerocos eomma Jongin.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap kepo eommanya yang terlalu berlebihan ini.

"Aku belum mempunyai yeojachingu eomma, tapi aku akan mendapatkan namjachingu" jawab Jongin sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau.. err... Gay?" Tanya eomma Jongin ragu. Sangat ragu.

"Ne" jawab Jongin singkat, jelas, padat. Jujur lebih baik bukan?

"Sejak kapan?!" Tanya eommanya lagi.

"Sejak aku mengenal SeHun, Oh SeHun. Itu loh eomma, yang pernah kerumah waktu itu. Rambutnya berwarna-warni seperti pelangi, kulitnya yang putih seperti susu, bibirnya yang mungil, manis, imut, baik. Segala-galanya ada pada SeHun." Jelas Jongin.

Eommanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa dia sudah menjadi namjachingu mu? Kalau sudah, kau jadi apa? Seme? Atau uke? Eomma berharap kau jadi seme nak, dia terlalu cantik dan pantas menjadi uke." Heboh eomma Jongin.

"Ani. Belum eomma," ujar Jongin dengan nada memelas.

"Jadi, nanti malam aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Eomma, do'akan, ne?" Sambung Jongin sambil menatap eommanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ah, ne, ne. Kau beri dia kejutan" balas eommanya sambil mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kejutan? Seperti apa eomma?"Jongin tak mengerti.

"Kau beri dia kejutan, seperti appa mu saat dulu. Memberi eomma kejutan dengan cara memberi eomma bunga mawar putih dan cincin saat itu. Aaahh, eomma teringat masa lalu, saat-saat muda yang indaah,, ohhh,, oiyaa, kau jangan memberinya bunga! Dia namja bukan? Beri dia kejutan yang lain,, Eomma mau masak dulu untuk makan malam yang sempat tertunda karena teriakan bodohmu itu. Semoga berhasiil~" di saat itulah eommanya hilang daribalik pintu kamarnya.

Sementara Jongin hanya diam tercengang menyadari sikap eommanya yang berbeda dari eomma teman-temannya. Eomma-nya itu sangat lebay dan terlalu dramatis.

'Kalau bukan bunga, apa? Boneka? Kurasa itu tidak buruk. Bukankah di sebelah sini ada Toko Boneka,? Baiklah aku kesana' batin Jongin dan langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa membawa dompetnya

"Eommaa! Aku keluar sebentar!" Teriak Jongin supaya eomma nya mendengar teriakan nya.

Jongin keluar rumah menuju toko itu sambil berjalan kaki dan memakai pakaian seadanya. Rumah Jongin terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Tentu saja dekat sekali dengan toko.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah sampai di toko itu. Setelah masuk, ia menunduk membalas sambutan dari pelayan di toko itu. Dia memilah-milih mana yang bagus menurut nya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok boneka Rilakkuma berukuran sedang. Setelah membayarnya, Jongin langsung pulang dengan membawa boneka itu,

.

CKLEK

.

Jongin baru saja sampai langsung mendapatkan eomma-nya sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

"Kemana kau?" Tanya eommanya

"aku sudah memberitahumu eomma, kau saja yang terlalu asik dengan spatula-mu" ucap Jongin

"Benarkah?" Gumam eommanya, tapi dapat di dengar Jongin.

Jongin tak mempedulikannya. Dia langsung masuk kekamarnya, dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jongin melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanan-nya.

Pukul 05.01

"Hampir terlambat" gumam nya. Dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa boneka Rilakkuma yang di beli-nya di toko sebelah tadi..

"Eommaa, appaaa! Aku pergi duluuu, ppai ppaaaaaaii" setelah memberitahu apa dan eommanya, Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mobil itu melesat pergi.

.

.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya appa Jongin pada istrinya.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta" balas eomma Jongin, lalu menghampiri suami-nya yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh, apa dia cantik?" Tanya appa Jongin -lagi.

"ne, dia cantik dan tampan" jawab eomma Jongin enteng sambil menuangkan teh di cangkirnya.

Sejenak appa Jongin terdiam. 'Cantik dan tampan'

"Jangan bilang, anak kita yang satu itu, gay." Ujar appa Jongin. Sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat nya.

"Ya, dia gay." Balas eomma Jongin tanpa ragu.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

- _Pukul 5.01_

-Sehun Side

"Hyung, apa aku pantas memakai baju ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Kris mendongak menatap Sehun intens.

"tidak buruk juga." Komentar Kris. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Novel yang dibacanya tadi.

Kedua orang tua Sehun tersenyum melihat perilaku anaknya itu.

Lalu, Sehun pergi kekamarnya lagi, ini untuk ke dua puluh kali-nya Sehun berganti baju mencari yang pas dan menarik untuknya "Lumayan" gumamnya.

Setelah itu, dia keluar kamarnya lalu berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan Sepupunya itu.

"Eomma, Appa, Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne? Ppai ppai" setelah meminta berpamitan, Sehun langsung melesat pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Karena terburu-buru, Sehun sedikit berlari kecil.

"Hey, Sehun! Mobilmu sedang rusakkan?!" Teriak appanya, tapi tak didengar oleh Sehun.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

Sehuh membuka pintu kasar.

"OH! APPA, AKU TIDAK INGAT MOBILKU RUSAAK! BAGAIMANA INII?! AKU TAKUT TERLAMBAAT!" histeris Sehun

"Appamu sudah memberitahumu tapi kau tidak dengar sayang" ucap eommanya.

"Begini saja. Pakai mobil appa. Ohh yaa! Appa takut kamu ngebut. Jadi biarkan Kris mengantarmu." Jelas appanya.

"Tapi, appaaa" wajah Sehun memelas

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sehun! Kris cepat antar Sehun. Ini kontak mobilnya" ujar appanya sembari menyerahkan kontak mobilnya kepada Kris.

Kris hanya pasrah. Dia tidak mungkin menolak bukan?

"Ayo hyung! Cepaat!" Omel Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kris. Kris hanya pasrah lagi.

.

- pukul 05.13

.

"Ramai juga" Gumam Jongin. Dia sudah sampai di taman tempat biasanya dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, kali ini hanya bersama Sehun . Berduaan. Ya, berduaan. Oohh, apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun nantiii?

"Ck. Otak macam apa ini?" Kesalnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan, dia menemukannya.

Dia sedikit berlari untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk itu. Supaya tidak kalah cepat dengan yang lain.

BRUKK-

Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Takut-takut ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Sssh" dia meringis kesakitan karena terlalu kasar tadi. Boneka Riliakkuma-nya ia letakkan di mobilnya dulu. Nanti akan di berikan pada Sehun saat menyatakan perasaannya.

Jongin melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

- Pukul 05.20

"Semoga Sehun datang" batinnya.

.

.

"Lebih cepat hyung!" Teriak Sehun histeris.

"Ini sudah cepat Sehunnie" jawab Kris enteng.

"Ck." Sehun berdecak sebal dan mem'pout'kan bibirnya, terkesan lucu memang. Inilah Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Di depan orang yang tak dikenal sok cool dan dingin. Tapi,- Lupakan lupakan lupakan :v

"YAK! KE KANAAAN! KAU SALAH JALAN HYUNG!" Cerocos Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kris memundurkan mobilnya dan berbalik ke arah yang dimaksud Sehun

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di taman tempat yang dimaksud Sehun. Dengan cepat, Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan.

Setelah Kris selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari ke arah taman.

Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari Jongin. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok namja yang sedang memainkan jarinya. Jongin, ya Kim Jong In

"Tampan" batin Sehun. Sehun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun. Setelah cukup dekat, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih fokus pada jari-jarinya yang ia mainkan.

GREP

Sehun menutup mata Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, dia tau yang menutup matanya itu adalah Sehun.

Kris yang sedari tadi ada disamping mereka berdua hanya memandang mereka datar -entah sejak kapan.

Jongin memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan di genggamnya kedua tangan Sehun yang masih setia menutupi kedua matanya.

Hangat. Itu yang di rasakannya. Sehun juga merasa begitu. "Oh SeHun" ucap Jongin.

Sehun langsung mengambil alih tangannya. "Haha, kau benar" ucap Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan seketika senyumnya hilang mendapati sosok asing di depannya.

"Eh, dia Kris. Sepupuku. Dia bekerja di Canada dan menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur ke Korea." Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, menyadari Jongin sedang menatap Kris dengan tatapan asing menurutnya.

Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" ucapnya di sertai senyuman. Jongin juga membalas uluran tangan Kris " Kim Jong In imnida" dan membalas senyuman Kris

"Ehem, Aku, pergi dari sini, takut-takut mengganggu kalian, haha. Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin-ssi. Ah, Sehun jika nanti kau sudah mau pulang, hubungi aku." Seketika Kris menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Hening

"Ehem, jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun berusaha memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

DEG

Jongin terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Sehun-nya. Ia takut hubungan persahabatannya akan pecah karena ini. Bagaimana pun, ia bukan pengecut. Yang terpenting, dia sudah berusaha. Serahkan hasilnya pada Tuhan.

"Jongin?" Sehun bingung dengan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Jongin,. gugup? Entahlah, Sehun tak tau itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tak meninggalkan ku, apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita." Ucap Jongin.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu.? Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan mu." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Tunggu disini" setelah itu, Jongin menuju parkiran mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian-

"Saranghae Oh Sehun, Aku, aku, mencintaimu. Would you be mine?" Ujar Jongin sambil menggerakkan boneka Rilakkuma-nya, Seolah boneka itu yang berbicara.

Sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan, 'Saranghae', 'aku mencintaimu', 'would you be mine'.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

Loading...

Done!

DEG

DEG

Yap. Sehun berhasil mencerna apa yang di katakan Jongin. Nafas Sehun memburu saat ini. Ia terkejut, terlalu senang, tak menyangka. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Baiklah, Sehunna. Kau bisa menjawabnya setela-"

"Nado Saranghae Jongin." Potong Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada kirinya. Ia punya penyakit jantung? Bukan. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Sehun. Pikiran-pikiran negative-nya seperti Sehun akan menolak nya, Sehun meninggalkannya. Kini sudah sirna. Karena Sehun menerimanya, dan tak akan meninggalkannya. **'I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' **batin Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam. Perlahan tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Jongin membalas pelukannya.

Okay, lihat nasib boneka Rilakkuma yang tak di hiraukan. Boneka itu duduk di kursi taman. Menyaksikan dua orang yang duduk tadi kini sedang berdiri berpelukan.

Ehm, boneka benda mati bukan? Jadi, dia tak melihat ini -_-

Kembali pada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Orang itu tersenyum. Sebenarnya di balik senyumnya itu ia merasa sakit hati. Kenapa? Ia meratapi nasibnya yang masih jomblo. Ckckckck.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otak Kris. Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di bibir Kris. Ia mengambil handphone nya dan menelfon Sehun

.

Tuut tuut

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae mianhae hajima, naega chora haeji janha ppalgan yeppeun ipsul-" _Taeyang Eyes, Nose, Lips._

Sehun tau itu adalah bunyi handphone nya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil handphone nya.

Dengan tak rela Jongin juga melepaskan pelukannya. Siapa pun orang itu, Jongin benci dia. Mengganggu moment-nya bersama Sehun. 'Sial' gerutunya.

"Yeoboseyo. Kris hyung."

'...'

"Ne,"

'...'

"Ne ne ne ne"

PIIP

Sambungan terputus. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin "Eum, aku, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam" ujarnya gugup.

"Hm" gumam Jongin sambil mencondongkan kepala nya dan mengarahkan pipi kanannya dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sehun mengerti. Sontak ia membulatkan matanya. "Yak! Ini tempat umum!" Sungut Sehun

"Oooo. Berarti kalo ga di tempat umum, boleh 'lebih' kan?" Goda Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya di sertai seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Dasar mesum! Aku menyesal menerimamu! Aku membencimu!" Maki Sehun dan pergi dari situ. Ia mengerti apa itu 'lebih'.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SEHUNNA!" Teriak Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sehun yang masih belum berada jauh dari taman, bisa mendengar itu. Sejenak ia berhenti melangkah, dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu, ia sedikit berlari menuju tempat parkiran.

..

..

..

..

-BLAM!-

Suara pintu ditutup sedikit kencang."Eommaaaa! Appaaaa! Aku pulaaaang~~!" Kalian bisa menebak siapa itu.

"Jongin! Ada apa denganmu?!" Bentak Appanya. Tentu saja, tadi ia meminum teh-nya yang hangat, di saat teh-nya sampai di tenggorokan, suara cempreng itu membuatnya tersedak.

Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaan ayahnya di meja makan. Ia menghampiri eomma-nya dan memeluknya senang.

"Aish! Hampir saja piringnya jatuh dan pecah!" Bentak eomma Jongin.

"Hehe, eomma, aku senaang sekali saat ini. Eomma Ingin tahu?" Tanya-nya berbinar-binar.

"Tidak" singkat, jelas, padat.

"Eommaa~" rengeknya sambil mengikuti eomma-nya menuju meja makan menghampiri appa-nya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mencintai seorang pria juga" ujar appa-nya tajam.

"Bahkan aku memacari seorang pria, appa" jawab Jongin acuh.

"KAU GILA?!" appa-nya kaget setengah hidup (setengah mati udah mainstream *digamvar readers*)

"Tidak" jawab Jongin tenang. Tak menyadari jika ada singa buas yang siap menerkam dan mencabik-cabiknya. Ya, ini perumpamaan yang berlebihan =-=

"Aish! Sudahlah. Kau dulu juga seperti itu. Kau tak ingat? Jika bukan karena-ku, kau sudah menikah dengan pria -itu-" jelas Eomma Jongin.

Appa Jongin bungkam menahan malu. Sedangkan Jongin? hanya menahan tawanya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Duh, maaf ya, kalo Endingnya kurang memuaskan T^T kalo masih ada kesalahan mohon maklumi '-')/ Makasih buat sarannya, Sangat membantu. Author lagi ada masalah. Jadi, lama apdetnya, Do'ain moga masalahnya author cepet kelar ya? Saranghae readers :*

** BIG THANKS TO:**

** Kin Ocean, , ohhhrika, Nagisa Kitagawa. mrblackJ, , , HanbiJung, daddykaimommysehun, Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, Zelobysehuna**


End file.
